


Spectators

by bookwyrmling



Series: Pillar Pair Weeks 2016 [3]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, Net Kiss, Wimbledon Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 22:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: A lot of older players and fans did not always understand what it was that made Echizen Ryoma popular.  He was unfriendly to the press, avoidant if not outright unfriendly with his fans and, at times, downright rude to other players, they said.  At least his father had known how to appeal to the masses even if his attire and flirtatious demeanor were reprehensible at best.The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, they said.





	Spectators

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of Pillar Pair Weeks 2016. Prompt: Immorality.
> 
> Cross-posted from Tumblr.

A lot of older players and fans did not always understand what it was that made Echizen Ryoma popular.  He was unfriendly to the press, avoidant if not outright unfriendly with his fans and, at times, downright rude to other players, they said.  At least his father had known how to appeal to the masses even if his attire and flirtatious demeanor were reprehensible at best.

The apple doesn’t fall far from the tree, they said.

An immoral father would of course have immoral ilk.  And that immorality and irreverence would have to be what drew in the younger audience.

Echizen Ryoma, they claimed, was a bad influence.

Tezuka Kunimitsu, on the other hand, was an outstanding player.  He may be stilted with the media and fans, but he put his best foot forward and always appeared nothing less than impeccably and professionally set.

The perfect example, they stated, for any up and coming tennis player to follow.

Such a shame his standings had dropped after having to pull out of the tour for an entire year for elbow surgery and rehabilitation, but at least he was back now and in time for Wimbledon.  There had been a while when it was thought he would not make it back at all and yet here he was, driving Echizen Ryoma into a tie-break for that last set point.

The tennis ball dropped and rolled back to the net, just out of the reach of Echizen Ryoma’s racquet and the stadium went wild.  Even those who had been cheering on the younger player on the court cheered at such a good and close game.

Echizen Ryoma stood up from where he’d dove and brushed at the grass stuck to his clothes, leaving smears of green on the white uniform decorated just enough to slip by the rules even if the purists lifted their noses at it and the shocking red highlights worked into his black hair.

Both players approached the net, then, and reached out to shake hands and that was when it happened.

No one would know what Echizen Ryoma said to prompt it, but Tezuka Kunimitsu smiled brilliantly, tugged the man in closer and leaned down to press his lips firmly against the other man’s.

Chaos broke out in the stands.  Some people cheered.  Others gasped.  Cameras flashed.  The two at Centre Court seemed to pay no heed as the kiss came to its end, drawing away only for Echizen Ryoma to reach up, grab Tezuka Kunimitsu’s collar and tug him back down, knocking his hat off in the process.

People had always had plenty to say about Tezuka Kunimitsu and Echizen Ryoma.  Luckily, the two had never given much of a damn.


End file.
